LOCKDOWN Alternate ending
by EeveenRayman4Smash
Summary: A oneshot what if alternate ending of one of my favorite Kids Next Door episodes where luck is not on Numbuh 5's side and Numbuh 1 successfully manages to Spank her and turn her into a Spank Happy Vampire as well. Hope you'll read and enjoy it. ;) Edit: I fixed somethings in my chapter thanks to some sugestions from my friends.


Numbuh 5 was getting frustrated. she looked everywhere to find Count Spankulot who appeared to have snuck into the Kids Next Door Sector V tree house during the lockdown. but she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. And the tracking device was no help to her either.

"Oh! I'm never going to find spankulot with this thing." "Now it says there are three intruders in the treehouse." Numbuh 5 said in annoyance as she looked at the apparently broken tractor. "Stupid piece of junk!" Numbuh 5 said as she tossed it to the ground. She then said to herself, "you're running out of options, numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 is unconscious, the others are useless, I can't find the count, and we're locked in the treehouse with no way out." It was true, If not being able to find count spankulot was bad enough, There was also the facts that both Numbuh 2 and 3 got spanked and both of them did very little to help her, Numbuh 4 was just freaking out in front of her. And finally, who knows how long Numbuh 1 will remain unconscious anyway?

Numbuh 5 sighed to herself. "I could always use the quadruple emergency bypass code." She was about to approach the computer to type in the emergency bypass code when she shook her head and backed away from it. "Oh, what am I thinking? I'm not supposed to use that under any condition." She scolded herself. All of a sudden, she heard sounds of spanking and a scream coming from Numbuh 4. Oh great, Now numbuh 4's been spanked by him. Numbuh 5 thought sighed to herself again. "Looks like I've got no other choice." She then began to type in the emergency bypass code. "Man, numbuh 1 would freak if he knew I was gonna do this." But just when she was half way done typing in the emergence bypass code, she heard a familiar, and friendly voice.

"Numbuh 5, I think you dropped this." Numbuh 5 turned around, surprised and happy to see Numbuh 1. He was fully awake from his coma and he was holding the broken tracking device.

"Numbuh 1! Oh, man, am I glad to see you." Numbuh 5 said happily, but then she frowned. "But don't bother with that thing. It's useless."

"Nonsense. It's working fine. See?" Numbuh 1 strangely told her as he showed to her the tracking device.

"Nah, it's still busted." Numbuh 5 disagreed. "It says there's an intruder in this room, but we're the only ones in here." Then all of a sudden, something really unexpected happened.

"Then one of us must be-" Numbuh 1 suddenly leaped into the air and was covered in smoke before he reappeared…..transformed into…

"A Spank Happy Vampire!" Numbuh 1 announced in a new Translvanian accent. It was true, Numbuh 1 really was a spank happy vampire, and his vampire clothing, medallion with a number 1 on it and his spanking gloves proved it. Numbuh 1 laughed evilly at her before attempting to zoom down towards her. Numbuh 5 was shocked at this revealage, but she quickly reacted and attacked him with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Numbuh 1 sceamed in pain and slammed to the wall, but it apparently wasn't enough to take him out. Oh no! Numbuh 5 thought. It was numbuh 1 who was the spank happy vampire all this time.

"I got to tell the others." she said to herself as she hurried off to find them. As luck would have it, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 just happened to run into the same room she was in.

"What's wrong?" They asked Numbuh 5 while she was still panting.

"It's Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 explained to them. "He's a vampire!" Numbuh 2, 3 and 4 gasped in horror. But just then, Numbuh 1 appeared, hovering above them.

"I come in the night to spank all naughty childrens who break the rules." Numbuh 1 announced. "And you have been bad Numbuh 5."

"Numbuh 5 has been bad?" Numbuh 2, 3 and 4 asked in a monotone like shock, making numbuh 5 look at her 3 friends in confusion.

"Those who use the quadruple emergency bypass code must be punished and transformed, just like the other naughty childrens in this treehouse." The Spank Happy Vampire Numbuh 1 told Numbuh 2, 3 and 4. Then to Numbuh 5's horror. Numbuh 4, 3 and have transformed themselves into spank happy vampires just like Numbuh 1.

"You have been bad!" Spank Happy Vampire Numbuh 4 announced to Numbuh 5.

"And must be punished!" Spank Happy Vampire Numbuh 2 agreed.

"Isn't that right, big-bottom vampire monkey?" Spank Happy Vampire numbuh 3 asked the the rainbow monkey she was holding as it revealed itself and looked at Numbuh 5 in a creepy way.

Numbuh 5 screamed in horror and tried to run away from the Spank Happy vampires, but they just laughed evilly and zoomed after her. Soon enough, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and the Rainbow Monkey have all surrounded Numbuh 5 and they laughed wickedly again. Then Numbuh 5 saw the spank happy vampire Numbuh 1, slowly coming towards her, laughing evilly. Oh man, I gotta do something and fast! Numbuh 5 thought to herself. She then decided she'll try to talk him out of this.

"Numbuh 1, count spankulot did this to you. You'd never spank another kid." Numbuh 1 then started to stop in his tracks. "You've got to fight it!" Numbuh 5 pleaded to Numbuh 1.

"But…..I must…spank naughty…" Numbuh 1 started to say. It appeared he was indeed trying to fight it out. But will it last long?

"I…..I…" Numbuh 1 sighed to himself, and then he lowered himself to the ground and transformed back to normal, much to Numbuh 5's reilef.

"Numbuh 1! Thank goodness you snapped out of it!" Numbuh 5 said with gladness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 5. I guess I really lost myself." said Numbuh 1 with shame in in voice. Numbuh 2, 3 and 4, stared at the senario in shock and confusion.

"You couldn't help it Numbuh 1, Count Spankulot somehow turned you into a Spank happy vampire and then used you to nearly transform all of us." Numbuh 5 reassured Numbuh 1.

"I….I guess so." Numbuh 1 said, nodding in agreement, his voice starting to calm down.

"But listen, Numbuh 5. May I…tell you something?" Numbuh 1 asked with some sadness in his voice. Numbuh 5 became puzzled, what exactly would Numbuh 1 want from her. But then again, Numbuh 1 was back to normal so she should be able to trust him.

"Ok, sure." Numbuh 5 agreed and she began to approach Numbuh 1. But what she didn't noticed was that Numbuh 4, 3 and 2 finally caught on what Numbuh 1 was trying to do and they secretly grined wickedly to themselves.

"Ok, what is it Numbuh 1?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Well…" Numbuh 1 began to say. "What I wanna say is…." Numbuh 5 waited patiently for Numbuh to tell her….but then her eyes widened in terror as she saw Numbuh 1 turn back into a Spank Happy vampire! "Aha!" Numbuh 1 cried out loud and he attempted to fly straight towards her.

Numbuh 5 successfully managed to dodge Numbuh 1. But while she was trying to avoid him, Numbuh 4 managed to surprise and grab Numbuh 5 from behind.

"Gottcha!" Numbuh 4 announced. Numbuh 5 gave out a small scream of terror and tried to escape, but Numbuh 4's grip on her was too strong. He forced her down to the ground, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 then proceeded to each grab Numbuh 5's arms, preventing her from escaping. Numbuh 5 couldn't beileve this, Numbuh 1's still a spank happy vampire and he tricked her into letting her guard down! She was a disgrace to all of Kids Next Door. She turned her head to see Numbuh 1 who laughed wickedly at her and at the other spank happy vampires successful cooperation.

"Excelent work everyone." Numbuh 1 commented his Spank happy vampire teammates. Then he turned to the trapped Numbuh 5 and proceeded to take off his gloves.

"And now Numbuh 5, You have been bad and shall feel the stingy wrath of nigel spankulot!" He laughed and went in to go spank Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 1, please! Don't do this!" she pleaded to her former friend, but it was too late, for she felt painful smacks on her rear which she couldn't help but to scream out loud. This was nothing like how she got spanked like Count Spankulot, for she felt even worse pain that's so intense, she didn't even know how to even describe it.

But then, suddenly… She felt something strange coming into her mind. Almost as if she was on the wrong side all this time and she should team up with Spankulot and...

No! Numbuh 5 thought to herself. Count Spankulot's supposed to be the enemy! I can't let naughty kids go free, No! It's let naughty kids get spanked…But they should be spanked! It's all part of…. No, no, NO!

She tried with all her might to prevent the new thoughts from entering her mind, but it was no use. Her new Spank-happy vampire instincts have completely taken over her, destroying all of her old thoughts in the process. While this was happening, her clothing morphed and shift-shaped into Spank-happy vampire clothing. Her hair braid was transformed into that of a bats while her hands became covered in spanking gloves. Finally, she had for herself a medallion with the number 5 around her neck.

Within seconds, Numbuh 5 became a full fledged Spank Happy Vampire!

Knowing she is now fully transformed, The other Spank Happy vampires let her go. Numbuh 5 then rose from the ground.

"How do you feel Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked her. Numbuh 5 wickedly grinned.

"Better then ever Numbuh 1."

"Good, now all of us are now proper Spank Happy Vampires." Numbuh 1 smiled. Suddenly, Numbuh 4 felt a shudder as something of a warning came to him.

"Numbuh 1, something tells me the sun is gonna rise at any moment." Numbuh 2 and 3's eyes widened at the thought of the dreaded sun. Numbuh 1, with a worried look on his face, turned to Numbuh 5.

"Think you can type in the quadruple emergency bypass code now?"

"Sure can Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said as she went up to the computer and finished typing in the code, Dispite having her memory altered, she seemed to remember to code pretty well. The code activated quickily, lifting the lockdown. The sky was still dark enough to be considered night, but a very faint change of color in the sky indicated that morning will come very soon.

"Good, there is still some time to escape from the rising sun." Numbuh 1 told his teammates. "We should take some shelter way from the sun, and then we'll go pay the count a visit." The other Spank Happy Vampires nodded in agreement and they all started to zoom their way out of the treehouse...

Count Spankulot was just finishing his journal in his prison cell.

'So, for sending me to this jail, I used my evil hypnotic powers to lure numbuh 1 here, where I administered the hand of justice to his backside!' 'But this time, I removed my glove in order to transform him into a spank-happy vampire like myself!' Count Spankulot laughed as he continued writing. "and the only way to transform himself back is to spank me! but I'm in here and he's out there." The count laughed again when he heard a voice.

"Hello Count Spankulot." The count turned and saw Numbuh 1 and his spank happy vampire teammates standing in front of him.

"Eeeeek!" The count freaked out, assuming the worst has come."You can't spank me! I won't let you!"

"Don't panic Spankulot." Numbuh 1 told him. "We're not here to spank you."

"We came here to ask if we can join you," said numbuh 2.

"Wha?" Count Spankulot uttered in confusion. He then became suspious. "And how do I know you brats aren't just saying that so you can spank me when I least suspect it?"

"If we wanted to spank you, then we wouldn't have asked to join you. Numbuh 3 reassured the count.

"We would've come up with a secret plan trap you." said numbuh 4.

"You see? We're being serious." Numbuh 5 said. Count Spankulot became even more shocked and confused, he attempted to say something when something occured to him. A sensation that only a vampire like himself can feel. Numbuh 1 and his friends...They all have an urge to spank naughty children...and Numbuh 1 was still under his control, along with his allies! The count realized that his revenge had actually worked! they were all spank happy vampires just like himself!

"So...you really mean it, you really want to join me?" Count Spankulot asked, calming down and even starting to feel happy about the situation.

"Of coarse Count." Numbuh 1 replied. "May we?" That was went the count got excited.

"Yes! YES!" Of coarse you may! He then got so excited He began to have a dance party, shacked his tushy and smile like happy vampire while singing I got my own Spank Happy minions. Numbuh 1 and his crew mates looked at each other with an Uh…..ok? kind of look. The count then looked at his new minions and then stopped himself. "Ok, now since you are officially my new Spank Happy Vampire minions, I suggest we all go out into the night and spank some naughty children, all of us! (since he was getting tired of being suck in jail for a really long term with no chance of patrol ever.) Then the count laughed an evil laugh along with Numbuh 1 and the other former members of Sector V.

It was from that night onward that Sector V of the Kids Next Door was no more, and that the rise of Count Spankulot's new Spank Happy Vampire minions has just begun.


End file.
